


A bad day could be the best day

by daisy_illusive



Series: NCT Drabbles 1 (TaeIl Edition) [9]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: TaeIl no pensaba que tener que dar un rodeo, en lugar de seguir su habitual ruta de camino a casa, lo haría encontrar a un híbrido de gato.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Taeil saves a catboy off the streets. Mark is very shy and timid around people but doesn't even hesitate to climb into Taeil's lap.

          Moon TaeIl había tenido un día de perros y lo único que quería hacer cuando finalmente acabaron sus horas de prácticas en la universidad, a las tantas de la noche, era tumbarse sobre la cama y morir hasta que a la mañana siguiente le volviera a sonar el despertador para comenzar un nuevo día. Sin embargo, a pesar de que lo que el chico quería hacer era llegar lo más pronto posible a la residencia en la que vivía, el mundo parecía conspirar en su contra porque cuando estaba a punto de llegar, tuvo que dar un rodeo a la manzana debido a que había habido un incendio en un edificio cercano y la calle estaba cortada.

 

          Aquel día, en el que solo parecía que cosas malas le ocurrían sin parar a TaeIl, fue también el día en el que, por todo aquello que le había caído durante todo el tiempo que había estado fuera de la cama, el muchacho se encontró con un híbrido de gato en la calle y lo recogió. Aquel día, que había sido horrible desde que había sacado los pies de la cama, finalmente había tenido una gran recompensa para él porque el híbrido que había recogido se convertiría en poco tiempo en lo más importante para él.

 

          De aquel primer encuentro entre ambos, en el que TaeIl había sentido una opresión en el pecho al verlo temblando y llorando en la calle y no había podido evitar darle algo de comida para poder llevárselo a casa, había pasado ya más de un año y TaeIl había cuidado del híbrido durante todo aquel tiempo. También le había dado un nombre, Mark, y había tratado duramente de ganarse su confianza hasta que el tímido y asustadizo híbrido de gato había acabado queriéndolo tanto como él mismo lo quería, por lo que el chico estaba muy contento con la labor que había hecho durante todo ese tiempo.

 

          En aquellos tiempos era muy común encontrar híbridos en las calles, abandonados por sus dueños como si fueran juguetes rotos. TaeIl todavía recordaba que cuando era pequeño todavía eran demasiado caros y exclusivos, algo que solo las clases más altas y adineradas podían permitirse tener… pero con los años habían comenzado a ser más demandados y los híbridos eran en ese momento tan comunes como lo habían sido las mascotas en los tiempos de sus abuelos. Tan comunes que prácticamente en cada casa había uno, tan comunes que se regalaban como si fueran juguetes y cuando se daban cuenta de que no lo eran simplemente los echaban a la calle sin percibir que eso les hacía mucho daño.

 

          TaeIl sabía por eso cuando encontró a Mark que el híbrido lo había debido de pasar muy mal y por eso no lo había forzado a que confiara en él, solo se había ganado su confianza poco a poco. Había tardado, pero el tiempo había dado resultados muy satisfactorios y tras un año, era Mark quien buscaba acercarse a él, quien se subía en su regazo en busca de caricias y quien le bufaba a su amigo HanSol cada vez que hacía bromas a su costa. En tan solo un año, el híbrido de gato se había convertido en lo que TaeIl más quería y estaba completamente seguro de que aquello iba a seguir siendo así durante mucho tiempo más.

 

**Author's Note:**

> —La historia está ambientada como en un mundo futuro, en el que los animales de compañía han sido sustituidos por híbridos de humanos con todo tipo de animales.  
> —Cada vez que escribo algo sobre híbridos digo que será la última vez… pero luego prompts salvajes aparecen y yo no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo.  
> —Como Mark sigue siendo un bebé y TaeIl tiene mi edad (y por eso es un viejo pellejo como yo), nunca me había planteado este ship como OTP, pero sus interacciones son muy cutes. Espero que os haya gustado.


End file.
